Viva Las Vegas
by British Girl Loving Fandoms
Summary: This is a Morgan/Sean fic. This is the only one I know of so try and spread the word please! So Morgan gets assigned a case with Sean but something goes wrong... Disclaimer - I don't own CSI or any characters/storylines.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note - So this is only my second fic and also my first CSI one. Please review and follow!

The team had just finished a case and the day shift were entering. Morgan was just coming out of Russell's office when she spotted someone. Sean Yeager. They had worked a few cases together and from what little conversation she had had with him, he was an open and optimistic person. She noticed she was staring at him and immediately looked down to the case file she had been given before realising he was staring back at her. He walked over to her.

"Hey. How are you? Heard you arrested someone for the rape murder case you worked on, nice catch!"

"Hey. Yeah we got him." she said, feeling a little uncomfortable, "I just got given a case from D.B that I am apparently working with you on. Do you know anything?"

"If it's the dead Elvis impersonator then yeah, I know all about it!"

"Yeah that's the one! Do you think you could bring me up to speed?"

"Sure, I'd love to! How about over some breakfast?" There was a flirtatious hint in his voice.

"Sounds great, I haven't eaten since like 6pm last night so I'm starving!"

After finding an all night diner a couple of blocks away and ordering their food, they found themselves deep into a conversation about Vegas weddings and marriage in general.

"Would you ever get married?" asked Morgan.

"Of course." he answered, his response quick like he had been anticipating the question

"How do you know? I mean, what if you don't find the right person?"

"Oh I've found the right person and I know exactly where she is." he looked right at her when he said this. Morgan didn't know how to respond. Luckily the food came, saving her from answering. It did, however, leave a tension in the air. The atmosphere of an unanswered remark, the silence screaming at them until Morgan finally cracked.

"What did you mean when you said you had found the perfect woman?" the question came out more abrupt and outright than she intended.

"Well, I just meant that, I meant that, err. I meant that the perfect woman for me is in Las Vegas and is probably blond, slim, smart and funny." He had just about saved himself although Morgan still had her suspicions that he was on about her.

The case was a dead Elvis impersonator called Mickey Davis who was found stabbed to death down an alleyway just a block away from the church where his last gig had been. They approached the scene. They could see the white of the Elvis suit. He was lay on the ground, sprawled out with his hand clutching a piece of paper. It was a lottery ticket. He was face down with blood pools around his middle. There were five deep stab marks in his back, the red staining the costume.

"Wow!" said Morgan, "This is a winning lottery ticket!"

"Why do you know the numbers off by heart?" asked Sean playfully.

"I might play the lottery every week..." she was shy to admit this.

"So do I! I just don't memorise the winning numbers!" he laughed.

After leaving the medical examiner to transport the body the couple went down to the church where Mickey had last been seen. They interviewed all of the staff only to find that no one had actually liked him.

They returned to the lab to process the ticket. Just as they expected, the only print was Mickey's. They did however find unknown DNA on trace from under the victim's fingernails. Soon Dr Robbins called them down to the morgue. The cause of death was obvious, blood loss due to stab wounds in the back. Unfortunately for Mickey, there was no damage to any vital organs meaning his death was almost certainly long and painful.

About two hours later they got a call from a uniformed officer that had found a relative of Mr Davis. They went to break the news to his sister.

"We are very sorry to tell you this but-" Miss Davis cut him off.

"He's dead isn't he?" she showed now sign of distraught.

"Yes, we have reason to believe he was murdered. I don't mean to pry but you don't seem upset about your brother's death."

"Look, just because he was my brother doesn't mean I liked him. He was the type of person who would make you trust him then tell everyone all your secrets. He was an attention seeking bastard."

Morgan didn't know what to say. Luckily Sean did. "So you didn't like him?"

"That's an understatement, I hated him!" she spat out those words like they were poison in her mouth.

They headed to Davis' apartment after the interview with the sister. Inside was a mess. There was clothes all over the floor and dishes in the sink waiting to be washed. What they found surprised them both. It was a picture of Mickey and his sister as children on the top of a dresser.

"She might have hated him but he loved her." said Sean

"Hey she's not all he loved. Look what I found!" shouted Morgan from the other room


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note - Sorry but the website has only just added Sean to the list! Enjoy!**

_What they found surprised them both. It was a picture of Mickey and his sister as children on the top of a dresser._

_"She might have hated him but he loved her." said Sean _

_"Hey she's not all he loved. Look what I found!" shouted Morgan from the other room__._

Sean walked into the bedroom to find Morgan with an open box containing dozens of packets of white powder.

"Looks like cocaine." she said.

"Yeah, must be about $250,000 worth here at least."

"So we have a dead Elvis impersonator whose sister tells us he was horrible and then we have drugs under the bed."

"This puts a whole knew meaning to 'backstabbing'."  
"Yeah, seems like our backstabber was stabbed in the back, literally."

Suddenly they heard a knock at the door. Both of them pulled out their guns and went to investigate. They heard another knock, a louder, more impatient one. Someone mumbled something and then they heard a key being inserted into the lock. Both Morgan and Sean decided to hide and watch the intruder. It was a tall, dark haired man who opened the door. He was dressed casually in jeans and a polo. The man headed towards the bedroom. He called out Mickey's name a couple of times and once he thought he was alone, began to stuff bags of cocaine into his pockets only to be stopped by Sean and Morgan.

"LVPD, drop the bags and put your hands where we can see them!" shouted Sean. They both had their weapons pointed at the man.

"Whoa," he said,"this is not what it looks like!"

"Well we see it as possession of drugs so yeah, it is!" Sean said as Morgan went to arrest him.

When they got back to the station they interrogated the man to find that he was Chad Brookes, a friend of Mickey who was in with the drug business. They charged him with possession of drugs but told the uniformed officers to keep him at the station in case they needed to talk to him again. They decided to tell Russell what they had found so far.

"Hey guys, what do you have?"  
Morgan went to answer but heard Sean mutter something under his breath."Not very much." he muttered.

"As much as I would love to tell you, I think Sean should be the person to say seeing as he already has an opinion about it." she looked at Yeager. The sexual tension in the room was overwhelming. They sat staring at each other for what felt like a lifetime until Russell interrupted them.

"Can one of you lovebirds please tell me what you have found?" both of them looked up.

"We found $250,000 worth of cocaine in Mickey's apartment and we found out that not many people liked him, not even his own sister. The cause of death was blood loss due to five deep stab wounds in his back, no of which hit any vital organs. Doc Robbins said time of death was approximately 11:30 last night which means he left the church and got stabbed after walking just a block. My guess is the killer followed him until he found the perfect place, approached him and killed him." Sean's cheeks had gone red after Russell's last comment but were now more of a pink colour.

"So we have a couple of possible leads, the drugs and the fact that no one liked him. I think the drugs lead is better but I wouldn't rule the other one out." Everyone agreed with him.

They had just found out that the unknown DNA was a female relative when they got a call that Miss Davis had skipped town. Brass sent a bolo out and there was nothing they could do but wait so Morgan decided to go get a sandwich.

"You want one?" she asked Sean.

"No, I'm good, thanks." he replied.

When she got to the shop she realised she was being followed so she turned around to confront her mysterious pursuer. When she turned around she was shocked to find out that her stalker was Sean.

"I thought you didn't want anything." she was curious as to what he was doing there.

"I don't want anything from the shop but there is something here I want." he looked her dead in the eyes as he said this and it reminded Morgan of what happened at the diner.

"I don't understand." she said.

"I really like you Morgan and I hope you like me back." she didn't know what to say. Of course she liked him back, she had been dreaming of this but what would her dad say?

"What about my dad? What would he say?" she asked him.

"I have spoken to him, he says as long as you are happy then so is he. Apparently he realised that when you were in hospital. Please tell me you like me!" he was almost pleading with her.

Morgan was about to answer when she felt a cloth around her mouth. It smelt weird, like a swimming pool. By the time she realised it was chlorine it was too late, the world was already fading fast. The last thing she heard was Sean scream her name...


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note - I have been working on this for a while and because I write chapters in advance they should be up pretty quickly! Enjoy!**

_Morgan was about to answer when she felt a cloth around her mouth. It smelt weird, like a swimming pool. By the time she realised it was chlorine it was too late, the world was already fading fast. The last thing she heard was Sean scream her name..._

When she woke up she found Sean lying next to her. He was still unconscious. She decided to look around but found she was chained to the bed. All the memories of her previous kidnapping flooded back to her. Soon she was surrounded by bad memories and nightmares. She felt hands wrap around her. Looking up she realised it was Sean who was holding her. She burrowed tighter into his arms and let the tears cascade down her face. His embrace was warm and comforting, morgan felt welcome in his arms. She felt safe.

"Maybe the CSIs aren't so strong after all!" the voice interrupted them, but Sean never let go of her. When they didn't answer the man laughed and said to another man standing behind him "Are you sure we got the right ones?" the man obviously nodded for the boss began to walk over to where the two CSIs were sitting, still intertwined together. "So are you two mute or something?"

"No,"replied Sean, "What do you want with us?"

"Well first we want your girlfriend here to ring her daddy and tell him exactly what we want."

"Which is?" Morgan shifted in Seans arms so that she could see her captor.

"Oh so she speaks. I want justice for my father's death. You bastards at LVPD charged him with the murder of my mother 28 years ago! He didn't do it! He was put on death row and killed. His last words were his plea of innocence!" the man was starting to look nostalgic and hurt but soon snapped out of it, "You are going to help me!"

"Then can we go?" Morgan knew the answer as soon as the words came out.

"If everything goes to plan, yes."

The man left the room telling them he would be back with the script for her father.

They sat in silence for about 10 minutes until Sean asked what they were going to do.

"I don't know, go along with everything I guess."

"Are you sure, what if something happens to your dad. We could try and negotiate?"  
"Sean, we are in no place to make a deal! If my father's life is in danger then I don't want to gamble!"

"Ok, don't worry. I wouldn't do anything stupid, or would I?" he had a mischievous grin on his face as he went to tickle her. She screamed but he wouldn't stop . In the end they both had tear stains down their cheeks and they were laughing so hard that they had to get off each other in order to breathe.

"Well that took your mind off things didn't it!" he was struggling not to laugh as he remembered the surprised look on her face as he had tickled her.

"Yeah, thanks. You really cheered me up!"

"Well that's what friends are for!" _Friends? What's all that about? I flirt with her then call us friends? God, I love her! _He thought.

"Yeah, friends..." Morgan sounded hurt. _I thought he liked me? Maybe friends is all we are ever going to be?_

The door burst open and their captor was stood with a piece of paper in his hands. "Come through, I want you to read this to the camera." Both of them stood up. "No, just the girl. You're going to stay here. Don't worry I've included you in the script."

"Ok, I love you Morgan."

"I, I love you too."

The door closed leaving Sean alone with his thoughts. _God! Did I really tell her I love her? She said it back, now she thinks I said it because I'm scared! God, I'm such an idiot! Maybe she meant it as much I did? No, don't get your hopes up Yeager! She could never love you back, she's too good for you! _His head was spinning with all that had gone on so he decided to go to sleep.

He was awakened by the noise of Morgan being led back into their room. She looked as if she had been crying; her eyes were red and her cheeks were puffy. She collapsed onto her bed and began to cry. Sean sat up and held her close just like before. He whispered "Shh, everything will be ok. Your dad will come and save us." her continued to stroke her hair until her felt her move. She was now looking at him straight in the eyes. He felt her lips press against his. He kissed back with as much passion as her. When they pulled back he could see the happiness in her eyes but that soon turned into something else, worry. He moved a piece of hair that had fell across her face and put it behind her ear, never loosing eye contact.

"Did you mean it when you said you love me?" she whispered.

"Yes, with all my heart."

"Good." she kissed him again, "I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note - So yeah I'm a bit stuck for words so I'll just let you read. Enjoy!

_"Did you mean it when you said you love me?" she whispered._

_"Yes, with all my heart."_

_"Good." she kissed him again, "I love you."_

The raid came days later. Morgan and Sean had spent all their time locked up. Their only consolation was that they had each other. On the 6th day they had been there they heard shouting. It sounded like worried voices. They were all speaking Polish. There was a loud banging noise then they heard the familiar voice of Jim Brass introducing himself as LVPD. Both Sean and Morgan breathed heavy sighs of relief, they were being rescued. The door was kicked in and Nick and Sara stood in the doorway. "Found them!" shouted Nick. Sara had already rushed over to Morgan and set about undoing the chains that bound her. Nick started doing the same to Sean as all of the CSIs came streaming into the room. She was overwhelmed with hugs, mostly from Greg and Finn.

As soon as she had been discharged from the hospital she got a call from Conrad asking her if she would like to have dinner with him, she accepted of course.

At the dinner her father soon changed the subject to Sean.

"So, apparently you and CSI Yeager were enjoying a cuddle when we found you. Is there anything I should know?"

Morgan took her time answering. "No, I was kidnapped for the second time in 6 months! I was looking for comfort! What exactly are you trying to imply?"

"Just that Yeager isn't exactly ugly and you were found in his arm..." he trailed off.

The rest of the dinner went by in silence. Neither of them felt like speaking after the last conversation. The atmosphere was dead. Eventually Conrad spoke.

"You do realise Greg Likes you?"

"Sorry." Morgan almost choked on her food.

"Greg, CSI Sanders. Well he likes you."

"And you know this how?"

"Come on Morgan, it's obvious! The boy's all over you, he's constantly trying to get you to notice him!"

"Yeah well, I haven't noticed so he obviously isn't doing a very good job!" she snapped.

"Morgan, are you you're ok? You seem distracted, a little short tempered." he looked worried.

"Yeah well I get _that_ from you but no, I am not distracted just... tired. That's all."

"Ok, as long as you're fine." he paused before starting again, "Look Morgan, I know I may not seem like the most caring person in the world but you're my daughter and I love you! I just want to make sure you're happy, I'm sorry if it seems like I'm snooping."

"It's ok dad, I love you too but yeah you can be a bit nosey!" They both laughed.

That night Morgan arrived home from the dinner to find a Mr Sean Yeager sitting by the wall outside her apartment with a bunch of flowers in his hands. When he saw her he got up, fiddled with his hair and adjusted his jacket.

"Hey."

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I thought I would drop by seeing as your dad isn't the nicest person. No offense."

"Thanks." she said, unlocking her door, "Come on in, there's something I need to talk to you about anyway."

"This isn't the break up speech is it?"

"No. Just make yourself comfortable while I find a vase for these." she said, taking the flowers off him," Help yourself to a beer, they're in the fridge." Sean walked inside and got a bottle before sitting on the sofa.

"So what is this about if it's not breaking up?"

"Greg."

"Greg? As in CSI Sanders?" he looked confused.

"Yes. My father has found something out and I think it would be best if you knew as well."

"Go on..."

"You have to promise not to kick off!"

"I promise baby."

"He likes me, big time."

"What?"

"He likes me and seeing as I work with him I am going to have to pretend I don't know!"

"Well you haven't told your dad about us have you?"

"No, but he does suspect something."

"Maybe we could keep _us_ secret until Greg admits his feelings for you and you let him down lightly?"

" I don't want to hurt him Sean! He is one of my best friends!"

"Why do you think he wanted to be your friend? He thought maybe you two could end up like Sara and Nick." Sara and Nick had recently announced that they were together. Nick had apparently admitted his feelings for Sara when she was telling him that she was over Grissom.

"I had no idea! I feel so bad for him!"

"Do you think we should stay secret for a bit?"

"Yeah."

That night as Sean was leaving he heard a quiet voice. He turned around and found Morgan standing in the doorway dressed in her pajamas.

"Stay."she whispered.

"Are you sure?" he sounded nervous.

"Yes. I just need to feel safe. I felt like everything was ok when we were together, even if nothing happened, just having you there to wrap your arms around me comforted me. Please stay."

"Sure."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note - please can you try and spread the Morgan/Sean thing! Thanks

_"Stay."she whispered._

_"Are you sure?" he sounded nervous._

_"Yes. I just need to feel safe. I felt like everything was ok when we were together, even if nothing happened, just having you there to wrap your arms around me comforted me. Please stay."_

_"Sure."_

The next morning Morgan awoke to find Sean's arms still wrapped around her. She didn't want to wake him as she was comfortable but she knew they had to get up. Suddenly she felt movement beside her. It was Sean, finally waking from his slumber. "Hey," his voice was deep and groggy, " what time is it?" he pulled her into a hug.

"Time for us to get ready." she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before heading to the bathroom.

"Baby, where are you going?"

"Don't worry, I'm just gonna have a shower. How about you have breakfast then you can wash once I'm finished?"

"Yes mother." he mocked causing them both to laugh.

While Morgan was in the shower Sean decided to surprise her with a home cooked breakfast. Seeing as she had eggs, ham, English muffins and hollandaise sauce, he made Eggs Benedict. Morgan was dressed and walked into her kitchen towel drying her hair when she looked up and found Sean sat at the table with two plates of breakfast in front of him.

"Wow!" she gasped.

"You like it?"

"Of course!"

"Well, I did my best with what you had in the fridge." he shrugged.

"Well, it's lovely. Thank you!"

As they ate the conversation varied from them, to Greg and even to the case they had been working on but they never spoke about the kidnapping. Morgan was trying to put it out of her mind as the whole ordeal would just upset her.

Over the course of the day Morgan began to notice little things that Greg did. Armed with her new information she everything was a lot more apparent. For example she would look up and see Greg standing in the doorway looking at her, normally she would ask him about the case he was working on, but today she just smiled and waved. She longed to tell him that she liked him as a friend but she kept her promise to Sean.

A couple of days later Greg approached her in the locker room. She could tell something was on his mind so she asked him what was wrong.

"Well, I've been meaning to ask you something for a while now but then you got taken and things got in the way. Ok basically will you go out with me?"

Morgan was speechless. She didn't know what to say. She knew she had agreed with Sean that they would tell him about them if he said anything but Morgan didn't think she could. Luckily Sara walked in.

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"No, not at all!" answered Morgan a little too quickly. "Errr, Greg and I were just...talking about our cases. Yep you know, my dead Elvis!"

Sara looked at Morgan and guessed that they weren't talking about Elvis. Greg left the room leaving the two women alone. "So, you gonna tell me what you were really talking about?" she said, folding her arms.

"Well, he sorta, kinda, asked me out..."

"Come on! You never knew he liked you? It was obvious! By how awkward it was I'm guessing you said no?"

"Actually I didn't say anything which I fear is worse."

"Yeah it's worse! Why would you say no anyway? I thought you liked Greg?"

"I might have a boyfriend..." she trailed off.

"Oh my God! Who? Is he a CSI? Or a cop? Oh, is it that hot fireman you worked a case with?"

"He was hot but no, it's not him. I'm sorta keeping him a secret because he's a CSI but I'll tell you if you promise not to tell anyone! Not even Nick!"

"Ok, I promise!"

"Sean Yeager."

"Really? No wonder we found you two cuddled up! Anyway, I can understand why you two are keeping it secret, he's good looking and I know some of the girls on day shift fancy him!"

"Well, my dad told me that Greg liked me and Sean and I agreed that we would wait until Greg said something to tell people but I didn't have the heart to tell him!"

"See Morgan that's your problem, you're too kind and soft. Not with criminals but with guys. You find yourself upset for telling a guy no, even if you hate him!"

"I can't help it! Look I have to go, Brass just found the sister of Elvis. Please don't tell anyone this, not even Nick!"

"Promise! Good luck!"

Inside the interrogation room was a slightly dishevelled but unshaken Miss Davis. She was dressed in jeans and a jumper, unusual seeing as it was August.

"Miss Davis, we have some questions for you concerning the death of your brother." The woman remained silent and motionless in the cheap, plastic chair." You said you hated him but he had a picture of you in his apartment and we checked his phone records, he called you 7 times in the week before his death."

"Yeah, he was obsessed with me. Taking every opportunity to apologise but I wouldn't have any of it. Never answered any of those calls, didn't want to hear him grovel for my forgiveness." her voice was like a mask; she acted tough but Morgan knew better.

"Are you sure you never spoke to him because records show that you had five one hour conversations and two half hour ones. Do you want to tell me again that you had no contact with him?"

"Ok, yeah I spoke to him. Is it a crime to talk to your own brother?"

"No, but you can get up to 10 years in prison for perverting the course of justice, add an extra 5 for lying and you're looking at 15 years in prison. Now if you tell us what you spoke about then we might not charge you." The woman's mask fell.

"He rang me saying that he was in trouble, something to do with drugs. Said he had gotten in with the wrong crowd, stole coke from them and now they wanted it back."

"What did you do?"

"He said that he had already sold some of the drugs so he would have to buy it back. We were discussing how much he needed."

"How much did he need?"

"$500,000. Said that the handover was the 28th."

"That's the day he was killed. Ok thank you Miss Davis. We may need to talk to you again so don't skip town again."

Outside Morgan and Sean reported back to Russell.

"So what we have is a drug deal gone wrong?" asked Russell

"Yes but Davis stole the drugs and had to give them back but he had already sold $500,000 worth of them and he had to get the money and hand it over with the remaining drugs." answered Morgan.

"So he stole $750,000 worth of drugs? That's a lot to steal. He couldn't have gotten away with that surely. Someone would have noticed."

"Maybe he hadn't stolen them but was just selling them and needed the money to buy more?"

"Who would kill him then?" butted in Sean.

"Maybe someone who wanted the drugs but couldn't afford them?"

At that moment Morgan got a text from Hodges. Someone had sent the murder weapon to the lab in a box addressed to him. They rushed down to Hodges. There was a kitchen knife on the table. The knife was covered in blood and Morgan could see Hodges leaning over it with the fingerprint brush on his hand.

"Hey Hodges!"

"Oh, hey you two. How are you? I haven't spoken to you since you got back."

"We're fine thanks. How are you? What have we got?"

"Good. We have our murder weapon. The blade matches but there is a problem with the blood. I'm just checking the handle for prints to see if we can find the perp."

"So the blood isn't our vic's?"

"No it is, well it might be. The vic has a twin and identical twins have the same DNA."

"It could be his identical twin? We never knew he had one?"

"His brother is a Mr Richard Davis. Arrested for drug possession in 2008, came out on parole last month. And it seems that being Elvis runs in the family. Didn't show up for his meeting last week police already have a BOLO out on him and are picking him up now. Maybe once they're finished you could talk to him?"

"Good idea. Might have been a case of mistaken identity or a brotherly business."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note - Sorry for the wait! Also I guessed how long the prison sentences were in the last chapter so don't trust me!

_"His brother is a Mr Richard Davis. Arrested for drug possession in 2008, came out on parole last month. And it seems that being Elvis runs in the family. Didn't show up for his meeting last week police already have a BOLO out on him and are picking him up now. Maybe once they're finished you could talk to him?"_

_"Good idea. Might have been a case of mistaken identity or a brotherly business."_

The officer signalled to the two CSIs that they could go in. They entered to find Richard Davis sat where his sister had once sat. Morgan had to do a double take because of the striking resemblance the man had to his dead brother. Sean and Morgan sat down and began the interview.

"So Mr Davis, you did time for drug possession." started Sean, shuffling his papers in front of him.

"Yeah, but I'm clean now. Did my time, learnt my lesson."

"So it seems. Why did you miss your parole meeting this week? Were you involved with what happened to Mickey?" The man flinched at the sound of his brother's name.

"Look, I don't know anything 'bout his death ok, but yeah I missed my meeting because I was called to a wedding last minute. I am Elvis! I already went through this with the other cops!"

"We know Mr Davis, we just want to make sure. Did you know that your brother had $250,000 worth of Cocaine in his apartment? Apparently he stole it."

"Look I don't know nothing about any drugs! You got that? I haven't spoken to Mickey in years, why start now?"

"You have to start sometime." said Morgan before they left Richard alone with his thoughts and the pictures of his brother's body.

They decided to head back to Mickey's apartment to see if they had missed anything. They had already bagged and tagged what was important and were just comparing the room with the photos. One room didn't match up. It was the room with the drugs. There was a note on the bed, one that hadn't been there before. It read

_Hey Mickey,_

_Just stopped by to see where our drugs were. We really need them you know, short supply makes people grouchy and I'm not just on about the clients. Hurry up! Meet us at the Mediterranean Casino at 8pm tomorrow._

_Rich._

"Who do you think Rich is?" asked Morgan once they had both read it.

"Maybe it's the brother? Family business and such."

"Yeah, we need to get a handwriting comparison, see if they match."

"Maybe tomorrow, we need sleep, let's go home." Morgan happily agreed.

In the locker room Morgan decided to tell Sean about Greg. She told him that she had wanted to tell Greg about them but didn't have the heart.

"So Greg asked you out?"

"Yeah."

"Morgan, we need to tell him. I know how it feels to be left hanging when you ask someone out, it's awful. You don't know if they don't like you or if they have a boyfriend or if they like you and just don't want to go out with you..." he trailed off. Obviously Sean had been left hanging more than once.

"So how are we going to tell him? We still have to tell my dad as well."

"How about we do that now, wouldn't want to anger Mr Conrad Ecklie now would we?" he laughed.

They arrived at Conrad's office to find it empty. Instead of tracking him down, Morgan figured it was best to wait until tomorrow to tell him. The first person they told together was Russell who was fine as long as it didn't interrupt with their work. They then told the rest of the team who were all in the break room. They were all happy except from Greg, who was pretending (and failing) to act cheerful. Soon the questions came raining in. "How long have you been together?" "Are you living together?" "Have you been on a proper date yet?". Once all the questions had been answered the couple found themselves almost all alone. The only other people in the room were Sara and Greg. Sara gave Morgan a hug before meeting up with Nick who was waiting across the corridor. Greg too went to leave but Morgan put a hand out to stop him.

"Greg." he didn't answer. He just stopped and looked up at her. "Please Greg, talk to me." this came out as a plea, much to Greg's surprise.

"Morgan, leave it!" he didn't mean to snap but was in no mood to apologise.

"Greg, you know that you're special to me. I used to like you but I got tired of waiting for you to like me back! I eventually moved on and now I'm with Sean because he told me he liked me back, he didn't leave me hanging!" At the mention of his name Sean began to back out of the room, leaving the two to talk on their own.

"Morgan, the only reason I didn't tell you I liked you was because of your dad. Look, he's nice and all but he scares the living shit out of me! I was scared of what he would do if we went out."

"He likes you Greg. I'm sorry but I've moved on. I know it sounds like I'm friend zoning you but I really don't want to lose you, you're too special." She pulled him into a hug and found herself unable to pull apart. She felt so guilty and wanted to make it up to him but she didn't know how. After they had eventually stopped hugging and Greg's face had lit up with a smile they walked out and met Sean.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note - probably going to do more one shots after this. Enjoy!

_"I'm sorry but I've moved on. I know it sounds like I'm friend zoning you but I really don't want to lose you, you're too special." She pulled him into a hug and found herself unable to pull apart. She felt so guilty and wanted to make it up to him but she didn't know how. After they had eventually stopped hugging and Greg's face had lit up with a smile they walked out and met Sean. _

The next day they brought Richard Davis into custody once more to get a handwriting comparison. They took it to the lab and went to get food while they waited. They decided to go to the same dinner as they had the other week. Inside they ordered their food and sat down. Sean realised that it was the same place where they had had the wedding talk.

"Hey this is where we had that wedding conversation." he pointed out.

"Oh yeah, where you said you had found the perfect girl." she mocked.

"Yeah well I'm sitting with her."

"Aww, I love you!"

"I love you too baby. I will marry you one day you know, I promise."

" We still have to tell my dad yet you know, maybe you shouldn't promise that just yet." she laughed.

"Come on Morgan, if he doesn't let me date you then I will marry you in secret!" This caused them both to laugh.

"Good luck with that!"

Once they had gotten back to the lab they got told the results of the test. Richard Davis and Rich were the same people. They called him in to speak to him.

"You knew about the drugs!" stated Morgan.

"No, I swear I didn't!" his voice was shaking and she couldn't tell if it were due to nerves or surprise.

"Then why did we find this at his house?" his innocent persona disappeared as she showed him the note. His face turned pale and she could see beads of sweat forming on his face.

"Ok, so I knew. I'll tell you everything but I want a deal!"

"You'll tell us anyway!" shouted Sean from the back of the room.

"Fine, ok he said he needed drugs for business so I told who to go to and how much they would cost. He got them and because he didn't have all the money he said he would pay them off with his profits. Naturally they got grouchy and told me to send him that note as a warning. Look I ain't touch any money ok, I was just the messenger!"

"You're gonna tell who 'they' are and then we cam think about this deal."

They managed to close up the case in a few hours and at the end of the day they had one last thing on their list to do. As they approached the Sherriff's office Sean was nervous. All his talk earlier was just that; talk. He acted confident enough to throw of all suspicion of shyness but despite his best efforts Morgan could tell he was nervous.

"It's gonna be fine, promise." she reassured him.

The knocked on the door and awaited the answer. The familiar voice of Mr Conrad Ecklie answered telling them to come in. When he saw his daughter his face lit up but fell again when he saw Sean.

"Hello Morgan, whose this? CSI Yeager right?"

"Yes Sir, Nice to meet you."

"Same. Morgan," he said, turning to his daughter, "do you have something to tell me?"

"Yes actually I do. Sean and I are going out."

"Wow," he didn't look as surprised as he sounded,"I knew you too would go out. That's what I was saying at the dinner. I wasn't annoyed Morgan, I was trying to tell you that he isn't that bad, not that CSI Sanders is bad of course but I just find Sean here more suitable."

"So you're ok with us?"

"Of course! Maybe Sean can come to dinner with us one day? How about now?"

"I'd love to sir."

"Please, call me Conrad. Let's go."

Author's note - I'm wondering whether I should do a sequel or a time jump or just leave it like this. Suggestions would be helpful! Thanks!


End file.
